History
Ever since its initial release in 2012, this game has been updated frequently for the past few years, with new content being added. In short, this game was designed natively for mobile devices, but was ported to a web browser twice. The first web browser release reflected the initial release of the game (and is called the Classic version), while the second web browser version reflected the updated state of the mobile version (and is called the Worlds version). Timeline The following history timeline was mostly based off of posts from the game's Facebook page and recent events, and thus the dates reflected may not be accurate. *'September 3, 2012:' Initial release on iOS and Android. A web browser version was also released, and is distinguished as the "classic version" due to it being based on the initial build of the game. *'November 15, 2012:' Three new heroes, Twinblade-san, Julie Braveheart and Ace Upsleave are added. The first two heroes are premium. *'March 16, 2013:' A new premium hero named Slowdown Pete is added, along with the four premium power-ups (Jeweler's Eyeglass, Four-Leaf Clover, Double Nuggets and Head Start), indestructible steel armor and the Mega Magnet Force. All of these are premium content. The Resurrection Kit is renamed "Second Chance" and its icon is changed to a heart. *'April 22, 2013:' The Old Mines now has two new types of shortcuts, canyons and catacombs, which are accessed from the central track. A new hero, Pancho Bomba, is added. *'June 17, 2013:' Three new worlds, the Steam Factory, the Jurassic Jungle and Pharaoh's Tomb, are added. The latter two are premium. The trial pass system is implemented. These premium worlds, along with subsequent ones, can be tried at the price of three trial passes. **A new web browser version is also released, which contains the same content as the mobile version at this point in time. In this version, which is referred to as the "Worlds version", the premium power-ups, Mega Magnet Force, steel armor and premium characters can all be purchased with nuggets. All current and subsequent premium worlds, along with their corresponding characters, can be unlocked permanently with trial passes, which can only be found in rock eggs. This particular version periodically receives most of the same updates that the mobile version receives, which include new worlds and new characters. There is no Daily Challenge in this version. *'August 9, 2013:' Three heroes, Dr. Prop, Dino Killer and Sandy Sultan, are added, and their abilities are endemic to each of the three new worlds. The latter two are locked and require a purchase of their corresponding world to unlock. *'October 18, 2013:' A new Halloween theme is added, along with a seasonal world (Horror Land) and a corresponding hero, Jack O'Lantern, who is only available every October and November. *'October 24, 2013:' The game is ported to Windows Phone. *'December 9, 2013:' A new Christmas theme is added, along with a seasonal world (Snow Land) and a corresponding hero, Santa Claus, who is only available every December and January. *'January 10, 2014:' A new world, the Undersea World, is added along with a corresponding hero, Captain Nemo. This is a premium world, and the hero can only be unlocked by buying it. *'February 20, 2014:' A new world, the Amazonia World, is added along with a corresponding hero, Slasher Fury. This is a premium world, and the hero can only be unlocked by buying it *'March 29, 2014:' A new Easter theme is added, along with a seasonal world (Sweet Wonderland) and a corresponding hero, Danny Bunny, who is only available every April. *'September 20, 2014:' The game is ported to coin-op arcade machines. *'February 27, 2015:' A new world, the Zombie Caves, is added along with a corresponding hero, Ned Batbasher. This is a premium world, and the hero can only be unlocked by buying it. *'March 3, 2015:' A sequel/remake/alternate version of the game, titled "Rail Rush Reloaded", is rumored to be in development. During Intel's 2015 Mobile World Congress in Barcelona, Spain, Miniclip representatives showcased a new version of this game (which is possibly exclusive to select PCs) to demonstrate how they wanted to take advantage of Intel's state-of-the-art gesture-based input system, which was called "RealSense". This new technology allows players to perform head and hand gestures in front of a computer to steer the cart around obstacles. Raw footage of the new version of the game in action showed the game's new Zombie Caves map (which was previously exclusive to the mobile version) being played on a computer in high-definition fullscreen, which allows up to five railroad tracks (as opposed to three in previous versions) to appear at once.